


Cum Dumpster

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Lena Luthor, Chastity Device, Choking, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Shot, Creampie kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Tape, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Kara Danvers, Voyeurism, Whipping, humping, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena hurries to her knees. There’s still a spot on the carpet where her wet cunt had leaked furiously the night before, and she gets flashbacks of Kara’s thick cock dangling in front of her face, fucking into her throat, her cunt.Kara’s fully cloathed now, in a button down shirt, chinos and shoes, focused. Lena’s completely naked, writhing and whimpering and lost.“There are some rules to being a cum dumpster,” Kara looks down at her from her comfortable seat on the couch. “When i’m sitting on the couch, or a chair, or the bed, anywhere- you sit on the fucking floor by my feet where you belong. You understand?”“Yes,” Lena whimpers.—[WARNING: This is not a story, it’s just a collection of smut scenes that feature orgasm denial/control, cock worship and heavy name-calling. There’s no backstory or aftercare, just straight up porn. If you’re not into that please don’t read. Take a look at the tags.]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 85
Kudos: 738





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, god,” Lena whines, looking up at the sizable bulge in Kara’s sweatpants. Through the thin, grey material, it’s perfectly clear how big it is. It’s a fucking horse dick.

“Tie up your hair,” Kara croaks. She’s slumped down, beer still in hand, looking interested but not eager. Her thighs are spread so her legs bracket Lena’s kneeling, naked form.

Lena puts her hair in a loose ponytail, hands returning to their perch on Kara’s knees. Her eyes stay intent on the bulge in her sweatpants. Her dick hangs down, so thick Lena doubts she can wrap her hand around it, a slight dent where the base meets the round head, just underneath Kara’s pockets. It’s so long. It’s too fucking long.

“Good.” Kara sips her beer, and just looking at her hands makes Lena feel flushed. Everything about her is just so fucking  big . Lena looks back down to her dick and—

“Shit,” Lena whines, again. She squeezes her thighs together, squirming for some pressure on her cunt, but it’s so fucking wet it’s impossible. Kara’s holding her meat with her other hand, thumb around the base and the rest of her hand cupping her balls. 

“What do you want?”

“I want to suck you off,” Lena responds immediately. 

Kara leans forward, her torso towering over Lena as she puts her beer down on the coffee table with a clink. Her bulge comes really close to Lena’s face. Lena whimpers. If she just leans forward—

Kara’s now free hand tangles in her hair, holding her in place. She sits back, pulling Lena’s head by her hair when she tries to follow with a whimper. She keeps her hold even when she settles back in, stretching Lena’s forehead taut, nails stinging against her scalp.

Lena waits, eyes intent on her bulge, the fucking big head pointing down at her. Her thighs slip slide against each other as she rubs them together futilely, her hands gripping Kara’s knees. Finally Kara seems to have had her fill, and she lifts Lena’s head up by the fingers tangled in her hair until her mouth lands on her cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Kara sighs, pushing her head down. “Kiss it.”

Lena’s eyes drift closed. She can smell Kara through the fabric, and it’s just as heavy as you’d expect, thick, tinged with a salty tint. It’s warmth wraps around Lena’s head, seeps into her nostrils, sends a pleasurable tingle down her spine.

Her back arches as she presses the first kiss to Kara’s mushroom head, taking as much of it as she can through the fabric. 

“You like sucking cock?” Kara husks. 

Lena groans, nodding her head desperately. She has no idea how she’ll take something so big in her throat, and just thinking about it while pressing wet, worshipful open mouthed kisses to Kara’s cockhead through the sweatpants and leaving dark, drooling spots is working her up to a fit, crying and whining for it.

Kara shoves her away with a palm on her forehead. Lena’s so blissed out she can barely keep her eyes open long enough to watch Kara shove down her sweatpants. 

It springs up, slapping against her belly with a loud smack. Lena immediately feels so turned on she’s almost ill, imagining that thing plunging into her stomach, over and over even after she’s asking for it to stop.

“Put your mouth on it.”

Lena hurries to obey, whining faintly through her teeth. Her hands reach for her dick, but before she can move them Kara’s big hands cover hers.

“No.” Kara drags their fingers slowly down her shaft, and it feels like it takes forever before their hands travel all the way down to the base. Kara guides her hands to her balls. “Here. Just hold, don’t move them.”

“Okay,” Lena whispers. Her eyes zero back in on her cock, the broad tip that bobbed in front of her mouth. She took it in, moaning as her lips were smudged with the sticky precum. 

She kissed at the thick head, enveloping it in her mouth gently and pulling back to lick at theprecum leaking from the slit and then repeating. She sucked along the thick, endless ridge of her cock, and when she returned to the head she finally took it all in her mouth.

The ends of her lips felt as if they were going to split apart. Drool spilled from her wide open mouth and all over Kara’s cock, down to the hands on her balls. Lena shivered as she imagined its girth filling up her throat, her cunt dilating as it looked for anything to push inside itself. 

“Fuck. Too big for your little mouth huh?”

Lena moaned, starting to work her way down Kara’s length. She couldn’t use her hands so she had to lean up, her knees chafing against the carpet, and was so preoccupied with swallowing Kara’s cock, moaning and drooling and taking in desperate inhales through her nose, that she didn’t notice Kara taking her shirt off, revealing the tight grey sports bra that matches her sweatpants and her chiseled abs, her broad shoulders, her defined arms. Kara reached for the remote controller and powered on the tv, flipping mindlessly through channels.

Lena eventually reached her limit, with Kara’s thick meat nudging at the back of her throat, and had to pull back to try and catch her breath. 

She’d barely been up for two seconds when Kara’s hand grasped the top of her skull and forced her mouth back down. Lena returned to her cock with zeal, sucking harder to make up for it, until the tip of Kara’s cock nudged deep enough in her throat to make her gag.

“Yeah, choke on my big dick,” Kara grunted, looking down at Lena’s moving head with half-lidded eyes.

Lena bobbed her head, as quickly as she could, gagging with every down stroke. She pulled back to take one deep breath before stretching her mouth around Kara’s thick cock again. It wasn’t enough, and she was short of breath and it was messy and the sounds of her slurping echoes in the room like an orchestra, but she knew that if she waited a second later Kara would force her head down before she was ready.

Eventually, her mouth managed to work all the way down until her lips nudged her own hands on Kara’s soft balls, her nose touching her navel. 

Kara lets out a soft noise, finally, the first indication that she’s been enjoying Lena’s messy, wet work. She arched her hips, somehow fucking her cock deeper into Lena’s throat.

Lena choked, pulling back to pull in a desperate breath, but Kara’s hands stopped her, squeezing the back of her head as they hold her in place. Kara tuts, shuffling closer to the edge of the couch and towering over Lena’s kneeling form. Her strong legs surround Lena, an impenetrable border.

One hand leaves Lena’s head, and Lena can hear a sip, the clink of the can as it returns to the coffee table, though Lena can’t see anything from where her face is pressed into Kara’s stomach. Her fingers scramble to remain around Kara’s balls, under her own chin. 

Kara’s hand returns to tangle in her hair, fingers flexing around her head as she holds it steady to her cock. It’s maxed out, nudging the absolute end of her throat, and Kara only retreats about half an inch before thrusting back in, making all sorts of soft noises. 

Lena’s face turns beet red, spit dripping from the corner of her mouth as she tries desperately to inhale any small amount air she can. Her hips arched in the air, looking for anything to rut into, and it was all she could do to keep her hands wrapped around Kara’s balls. 

Kara’s mindless of her suffering, intent and focused on the warm wet heat around her dick, muttering dirty things Lena can’t hear past the sloppy slurping noises of her cock searing into her throat. 

“I’ll buy you a fucking collar,” she’s saying. “So you can sit between my knees and worship my cock all day like the fucking bitch you are.”

Just when Lena thinks she might pass out, vision swimming and Kara’s cock still reaching deep into her throat like it never plans to stop, Kara pulls her up roughly by the hair, as if she’s pulling roots from the ground.

Lena cries out, panting as she shakes from head to toe. She must look a mess, fat droplets of cum and spit dripping down her chin, cheeks a furious red, sweaty and fucked out and still being dangled by Kara’s tight grip in her hair. 

Kara’s cock throbs in front of her, veins pulsing angrily. 

“Please cum on me,” Lena keens, high in her throat. She’s dripping on the floor, her cunt begging for Kara’s cock. “ _Please_. ”

“Fucking whore,” Kara growls, forcing the fat tip back inside Lena’s mouth. Lena‘s helpless to do anything but take it. Kara only thrusts once, twice, and a third time before she’s pulling Lena’s head back, her other hand pumping her length furiously until thick, smelly cum shot out and over Lena’s face.

Lena cries out as the first and second spurts land on her right cheek, dripping down onto her lips. Kara adjusts her aim, and jizzes on her forehead, her eyelids, her nose. The cum mixes with the tears leaking from her eyes. Like everything about her, Kara’s cum is plentiful, and once she’s done Lena’s face is covered completely, and there’s even excess that drips down her chin and onto her breasts.

“Fuck,” Kara tugged at her hair, pulling her up to get a good look at her. “That was so damn good.”

There was the flash of a camera, the sound of a picture being taken. Lena whimpered, rolling her hips against the air, hoping that Kara’s hold would loosen its constant tight grip on her scalp.

Lena winced as Kara tugged her hair again. “Smile,” She ordered, sounding gravelly and back in control.

Lena’s eyelashes were covered in cum, clumping her eyelids shut. She whimpered and forced the edges of her lips to lift. “Wider,” Kara grunted, tugging her scalp harder. Lena did, pasting an artificial smile with all teeth present. Kara tugs her up by the hair again until she’s satisfied with her positioning and snaps another picture.

“Clean me up, bitch. Only whores get covered in cum.”

Lena whimpered, leaning in blindly until she bumped the solid, still hard mass of Kara’s cock and began licking it clean. Her hands were growing tired from their perch around Kara’s demanding balls, her cunt begging for any sort of reprieve, puffy lips quivering, trickles of hot cum leaking from her pussy and leaving a dark pool on the carpet, her little clit crying out for just one touch. She’d take all sorts of humiliation, beg and whine for it all night, if she could just finally  _cum_.

“That’s enough,” Kara tugged her back. “Say thank you to my balls, bitch. Give them a fucking kiss.”

Lena finally moved her hands away, shivering pathetically as she nuzzled into Kara’s musky scent. She kissed blindly until she pecked one of Kara’s balls. “Thank you so much”, She moaned to it, licking out before sucking the other nut into her mouth.

“You’re such a fucking whore,” Kara groaned, snapping another picture of Lena sucking her nut and switching to video. “What do you want.”

“Fuck me,” Lena keened.

“Yeah you want my cock in you? Beg for it.”

“ Please ,” Lena keened. “Please please please please i’ll do anything i’m so empty.”

“You’ll do anything, huh?” Kara asked, sounding interested. Thoughtful. Lena tensed up at her tone. “Kiss my feet.”

Lena cried out, desperate and fucked out and pathetic. She ran her hand down Kara’s leg blindly and bent over until her lips found Kara’s feet. 

“Jesus,” Kara breathed. “I’ve never fucking met such a whore. You’re just a fucking cumdumpster begging for another load.”

Kara reached down and pushed Lena’s head down, squishing her face against her foot. Lena whimpered, crying in earnest now, and Kara pulled her back by the hair and bent her over the couch, throwing her phone off to the side. 

She finally released Lena’s head, her hands moving to perch Lena’s hips and ass up, and Lena sobbed gratefully into the cushions. Kara lined up her cock with her cunt, and Lena whined, impatient, rolling her hips tp try and get it inside.

“I’ll show you who’s fucking boss,” Kara muttered. Her hand slammed down, smacking Lena’s pale ass, making it jiggle with force. Trickles of Lena’s own cum had spilled down on it, and the resounding smack was loud and reverberated around the room. Her mind went rabid imagining turning it the same color she’d turned Lena’s face, her chest, the rest of her body- a furious, desperate red. “You want my cock? Beg for it.”

“Please,” Lena begged immediately, slapping the cushions tearfully. “Please, i want it bad. I’m so wet, empty, love your cock, want it bad please fuck me please.”

Kara’s head slipped into the tight ring of her pussy without preamble. Then, with another shove, it was sheathed completely inside, the head nudging Lena’s cervix as if it belonged there.

“You’re so fucking tight. Didn’t expect it.”

Lena cried into the cushion as Kara chuckled gruffly behind her, waiting for her to move. Her cunt was finally, finally full, and now it wanted to soak itself with cum.

Kara closed her eyes, enjoying the walls that rippled around her cock and begged for her cum.  _Like a fucking good cum dumpster_ , she thought, riling herself up. Her hips twitched, and at Lena’s loud cry they were motivated to pull back until only the head was in and shove it back in. Her fat dick had to squeeze it’s way in, her tip alone stretching her lips taut.

Kara quickly found her pacing, thrusting hard and fast, hands on Lena’s hips, pulling her back and forth like a ragdoll. “If i’d known you were such a whore,” She panted, her hands moving from Lena’s hips to where her hands are digging into the cushions, pulling her arms behind her back and pulling her roughly back with it with every thrust as if she were riding a horse. “I’d have filled you up a long time ago.”

Lena’s noise was constant throughout the rough fucking, her shoulder aching as Kara pulled her by her arms, her cunt filled again and again and her cervix hammeredin and abused by Kara’s fat merciless cock. But she couldn’t cum. She couldn’t cum without rubbing her tiny twitching swollen clit, but her arms were held captive and Kara didn’t seem to care for anything except the warm heat of her cunt.

“Fucking whore,” Kara spit, fucking her pussy like she owned it, fucking hard into her cervix like she could get past it. “Bitch,slut, whore,” She snarled, riling herself up, her thrusting growing more erratic, fucking the life out of her. “Fucking cumcunt. I’ll give you another load. Fill you up. Fuck, take it!”

Kara pulled her back by the tight grip on her arms, buried her cock to the hilt inside her begging cunt. Her balls emptied their contents into Lena’s sloppy hole as she held herself still above her, growling with each pump of cum that splashed out of her and with each whine that left Lena’s lips like a good fucking breeding bitch.

Kara finished emptying herself with a long, gratified sigh. She squeezed Lena’s wrists together once, showing that she should keep them together, and pulled out, pumping the last spurt out of her cock and onto Lena’s lower back.

Lena held herself still as Kara stood above her, her toes curling against the carpet and her cock, covered with a mixture of cum and spit, hanging limp against her thigh. She ran her hand down her stomach, craning her neck to the sky as she inhaled deeply through her nose, feeling so pleased, so deeply satisfied.

She took another sip of her previously discarded beer can and watched the cum she’d rightfully and savagely filled Lena with leak out of her abused, shaking body. The girl was breathing heavily, whining faintly, her face covered with Kara’s cum, as well as her back, her cunt, her thighs and her ass. Kara grabbed the remote controller from the couch’s arm and turned off the tv, tossing it on the couch as she walked away.

“No, please,” Lena begged, twitching against the couch. Kara pays her no mind, retreating to her room, leaving Lena twitching, shaking, soaked. She grinds against the edge of the couch until she comes, a small, barely there orgasm, hands still held behind her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write another chapter? :) Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena is woken up unceremoniously by a rough hand grabbing a fistful of her hair and dragging her out of bed. She winces at the return of pressure on her scalp, stumbling, naked, after Kara as she’s dragged out into the living room.

“What’s this?” 

Lena follows Kara’a pointed finger to the couch, the remnants of her slick as she fucked herself against the cushion to orgasm last night. Lena stutters, unsure how to respond.

“What?” Kara shakes her by the head.

“My cum,” Lena whispers, finally.

A sharp pain runs through her scalp as Kara yanks her head up forcefully. “Did i say you could come?” She hisses.

“N-No?”

“Is that a question?”

When Lena offers no response, Kara sends her sprawling onto the couch. “Stay there,” She orders, and leaves her hanging in much the same fashion she did the night before.

Except, she comes back, black sleek laptop in hand. “Sit up,” She orders Lena, who’d remained in the same sprawled position Kara had thrown her in, arms skewed and on her stomach.

“Pick one.”

Lena whimpers at what she sees on the screen. A collection of metal contraptions, with hinges on the sides and a round T that curves downwards. Chastity Belts.

“Cum dumpsters don’t cum without being given permission,” Kara hisses in her ear. “And what are you?”

Lena squeezes her thighs together. Being thrown around and called a cum dumpster in broad daylight with such unwavering confidence that that is what she now is, has made her accept her fate. “Cum dumpster,” She whispers shamefully.

“That’s right. And what did you do?”

“I came without permission.”

“So  _choose._ ”

Lena whimpers, moving her shaking hand to the cursor, trembling under Kara’s careful, predatory watch. She picks a random item, the least intimidating one in her direct eye line. 

“Good.” Kara takes the laptop from her hands and takes her own seat on the couch. “Get on the fucking floor.”

Lena hurries to her knees. There’s still a spot on the carpet where her wet cunt had leaked furiously the night before, and she gets flashbacks of Kara’s thick cock dangling in front of her face, fucking into her throat, her cunt. 

Kara’s fully cloathed now, in a button down shirt, chinos and shoes, focused. Lena’s completely naked, writhing and whimpering and lost.

“There are some rules to being a cum dumpster,” Kara looks down at her from her comfortable seat on the couch. “When i’m sitting on the couch, or a chair, or the bed,  _anywhere_ \- you sit on the fucking floor by my feet where you belong. You understand?”

“Yes,” Lena whimpers.

“And you call me your fucking Daddy.”

“Yes Daddy,” Lena corrected herself promptly, flushing. Her cunt had already started leaking in the same abundant way it had the night before, making a mess of the floor.

“Now, let’s pick some other toys for you.”

Lena kneels quietly as Kara goes on scrolling. She flips through pictures with interest, humming and hawing. Nipple clamps that look like torture devices, made out of stainless steel and under 4 dollars. “Perfect for your slutty jugs,” Kara mutters, adding them to cart.

Next, the butt plugs. “Expanders,” Kara reads out loud, and buys three different sizes.

Finally, the collar. Kara chooses a bright, purple color, somehow sensing Lena’s aversion towards them and her incline towards the black one. They’re less humiliating, Lena had thought, would make her feel less like a dog.

Kara designs a custom made K to attach to one of the studs. “My fucking whore,” she mutters, laying a possessive hand around Lena’s throat, thumb and index finding Lena’s arteries with devastating precision and squeezing until she nearly passess out where she’s kneeling on the floor. Kara finally lets her go to search up a leash to pair with the black o-ring of the collar, barely sparing her a glance as she coughs and draws in desperate breaths. “Hands on your thighs,” She scolds when Lena tries to raise them to rub at her throat, and she quickly obeys with a tortured whimper.

Kara chooses a chain for the leash, and sets the delivery to express so that it’s here in under 24 hours.

“I’m going to work,” She looks back down at Lena. “Starting from tomorrow i want you on your knees every morning before i wake up, ready to take my load.”

Lena whimpers as she nods, her eyes trailing down to where Kara’s cock is hidden inside her pants without her permission. 

“And no fucking cumming,” Kara adds on her way out the door.

/

Kara wakes up in the wee hours of the morning for her job, compared to Lena, who usually wakes up around 10. 

Lena sets her alarm to 4:30 am sharp, and 5 am finds her leaning besides Kara’s bed, hands on thighs and cunt leaking from the night before, having ignored its insistent cries for attention.

The collar and leash arrive in an inconspicuous package in the mail. Lena thanks her moons and stars that Kara hadn’t picked the express option for all the toys, because she’s sure Kara would’ve stuffed her with all of them all at once.

Kara’s alarm beeps a few minutes later. She yawns, stretching out to slap at the clock blindly. She’s in nothing but a tight t-shirt that looks like it’s about to rip around her biceps and white boxer briefs that do nothing to hide her morning wood.

She throws the sheets away and pads towards the package on the desk, beginning to rip it open. “Good morning whore,” She greets Lena. “I see you’ve decided to be a good cum dumpster. Did you touch yourself yesterday?”

“No.” Even though she was desperate, leaking for it.

“Good. Whores don’t get to touch themselves.”

Lena shivered at the words, watching as Kara’s hands tear the package open and take out her collar.  _Her collar_.

It’s just as bright as the picture on the website, much to Lena’s chagrin. The leather band is purple with few and far between black studs, matching the o-ring where her leash would go. Her fucking _leash_ .

Kara lifts her finger and wiggles them as a sign for Lena to come closer. Lena prepares to stand but halts at Kara’s tutting. “You crawl from now on. Hands and knees.”

Lena swallows, hesitating for a moment before crouching to all fours as instructed, crawling the few steps to Kara’s feet on shaky arms and knees.

Kara flicks Lena’s hair to the side and brings the collar to her neck. She buckles it from behind, pulling it tight across Lena’s throat. “Good?”

“Tight,” Lena croaks through the hazy arousal clouding her mind. 

Kara hums and pulls the buckle even tighter. “Good,” She pats Lena’s head when she whimpers, reaching back into the package for the leash and tugging it into the o-ring. “You’re my fucking doggy now. Come on.”

Kara tugs her hard by the leash as she walks out of the room, and Lena sure does feel like the  _doggy_ she’d been called as she scrambles to follow on her hands and knees, embarrassingly unable to quell her aroused panting, seeing nothing but the floor and Kara’s feet padding against it. She’s lead to the kitchen, to the counter where the coffee maker is.

Kara turns it on, it’s pleasant hum and sweet aroma a contrast to Lena’s rushing heartbeat and leaking cunt. 

Kara leans down, pointing a finger at Lena’s nose as if she’s a misbehaving puppy. “Stay,” She enunciates, smirking as she moves off to rummage in the fridge and comes up with two waffles that she tosses in the toaster.

“Let’s practice your barking,” Kara smirks. “Doggies don’t speak.”

Lena blushes red, and when she swallows she can keenly feel the weight of her collar restricting her throat. She opens her mouth and barks, though it ends up coming out more of a whine.

Kara chuckles. “See, you’re a natural bitch. Keep practicing.”

Kara pours the coffee into her mug, stirs in milk and sugar, and grabs her waffles as they pop out of the toaster. Lena kneels where she’d been left, yelping and woofing and barking between whimpers. 

She’s never been put in her place in such a way, collared and leashed and put in a corner of a room to act like a dog.

Kara finally leans against the counter, sipping her coffee. A wet spot had appeared through the material of her underwear, where her fat mushroom head was. Lena whined at the idea of taking it into her mouth again.

“Take your leash in your mouth and come here.”

Lena leans down and takes the leather into her mouth, biting down with her teeth. She almost stands but remembers herself, falling onto her hands as she crawls towards Kara, breathing heavily. Much like Kara’s leaking cock, Lena’s own thighs are covered in a stream of her slick, down to the sides of her knees.

Kara takes the leash from her mouth and tugs her towards the island. She takes off her underwear and tosses it aside, her stiff cock bobbing between her legs as she takes a seat, guiding Lena under the island and between her knees. “Be a good cumsock and hold my dick in your mouth while i finish my breakfast.”

Lena whines, her wet pussy walls flexing around nothing and weeping as she stretched her lips around the head of Kara’s cock. She squirms as she works her mouth downward around Kara’s shaft, her hands moving to hold her balls without Kara’s asking.

“Don’t suck,” Kara instructs once Lena’s stuffed her mouth with her cock. “Just stay still.”

So Lena does, breathing hard through her nose as she listens to the clinking of the silverware, Kara’s chewing and swallowing, the scribble of pen on paper as she solves the crossword. Her hands remain around Kara’s balls, applying even pressure and keeping them warm, just how Kara likes it.

It must’ve been at least ten minutes later when Kara suddenly reaches down and grasps a handful of Lena’s hair, dragging her up and down her dick by the scalp, fucking into her throat without warning, appreciating the slippery noises of her gagging that echoed around the kitchen.

Kara shoved Lena’s head down all the way and dragged her up about midway before shoving her down her cock again, making her take it hard. She shoved her pulsating meat deep in Lena’s throat, shooting her load with a grunt.

Lena shivered, swallowing each spurt as it spilled inside her. She squeezed Kara’s heavy balls unconsciously, sending an even bigger load down to her inflated stomach.

Kara pulls Lena’s mouth off her meat and finishes up her crossword as Lena cleans her up, kittenish licks all over her length. She stands back up, ready to take on her day, and drags a whimpering Lena out by her leash.

“Look at the mess you made,” Kara nods towards the mess on the floor where Lena had been kneeling, the pool of slick that had trickled out of her as Kara fucked her mouth. “Clean it up.”

Lena immediately understands her meaning and her face contorts as she keens, bending over to lick the slick that had dripped out of her off the floor. “Look at you,” Kara mutters, watching Lena keen and whine as her tongue wiped the floor. “Fucking desperate whore.”

Kara tugged her back by the leash. “Now kiss my feet and thank me for the load in your stomach.”

Lena bent over so eagerly that she fell face first onto Kara’s foot. “Thank you for filling me up,” She whimpers, aching with a kind of arousal she doesn’t think she’s ever felt before. 

Kara kicks her away and drops her leash, making her way out of the kitchen. “When i come back from work i expect you to be bent over the counter, with whatever toy that’s arrived on your back waiting for me to use it.”

And just before she disappears into her room, she yells back, “And no cumming.”

/

The package is waiting for Lena by the door, an unassuming medium sized cardboard box that bares no hints as to what it’s hiding. Lena knows, without having to open it, what’s waiting for her inside.

She sheds her clothes, her cunt immediately whining and needy when she reaches for her purple collar. She rips open the new package, bends over the counter and places it and the set of keys on her back without sparing them another glance. It’s of substantial weight, and it has her shaking with anticipation. It’s agonizing, waiting and dripping without being able to touch herself, not knowing whether she’ll get to cum. 

Finally the door creaks open, and Lena can’t see but at the sight of her bent over and waiting Kara’s cock hardens without suspense. 

“Your belt’s here,” Kara says, as if Lena doesn’t already know it, as if she hadn’t kneeled waiting, presenting it on her back like a gift. “This is gonna make me jizz so hard,” Kara whispers, almost to herself.

The weight of the belt leaves her back. Kara examines it closely, the stresses of the day forgotten at a moment’s notice. It consists of two pieces of metal; one that goes around Lena’s waist, and one that will cover and lock up her holes. There was a custom made little plaque that Kara had spent some time personalizing. It sat just above Lena’s cunt and declared,  _Daddy’s holes_.

Kara pulled Lena to the edge of the counter, ignoring her grunt, and tapped one leg at a time to help her put them through the belt. She adjusts the waistband and locks the hinges so it sits snug over Lena’s cunt and asshole.

“There are two shields,” Kara whispers. She taps at the back of the belt, hard enough for Lena to feel it. “One for your asshole,” She grabbed Lena’s cunt, “One for your cunthole. The keys stay with me.”

Kara yanks her up, humming at Lena’s tearful, flushed face, and examining the collar around her neck. She frowns and adjusts it, pulling it tighter. She grips her jaw. “You always wear it tight, so you remember who owns you, understand?”

Lena whimpers, breath swishing out of her teeth as she nods. She’s not sure how she could ever forget.

“Now,” Kara grabs a beer from the fridge and steps out of the kitchen. “Follow me.”

Lena crawled after her, collared and bound to Kara’s taste, breathless as her knees drag over the carpet.

“I’ve never met anyone who loved sucking cock this much,” Kara sighed, sinking into the couch and opening the can with a fizz and sharp snap. She looks down at Lena, kneeling with her hands open on her thighs, chest and collared neck falling and rising rapidly. “But i guess i’ve never met a cumwhore before,” Kara snorts. “Now, let’s test out the belt.“

Kara hooked her finger through Lena’s o-ring, and tugged her closer. “Lay down on your back. Try and rub yourself.”

Lena moaned before her fingers even touched the metal locking her juicy cunt away. She rubbed fervently, pressing hard and groaning when any sort of pressure failed to translate, instead moving her fingers to the tidbit of skin that peaked from the edges, crying as her prodding and kneading failed to bring any results. She moved to the locked shield, tugging and shaking it desperately.

“Get on your stomach,” Kara ordered. Lena did so with a whine. “Try humping the floor.”

Lena thrust her hips, cursing the metal barrier, cursing the dirty spilling of cum she’d left on the couch, wiggling and snapping her hips and doing all she can-

Slowly, Kara brings down her foot until her oxfords rest across Lena’s ass, bringing her to a stop. She’s stills completely, but she’s trembling all over, releasing little huffs and puff and breathy girly sounds. “I think it works perfectly, snaky.” Kara chuckles, unbuckling her belt. She nudges Lena’s asscheek with her shoe. “Now come up here and suck me off.”

Lena vaulted up, mouth falling slack and ready to take her load. “Hands behind your back,” Kara grunted, and fucked her throat with such abandon Lena suffered from prolonged whiplash until jizz flowed down her throat and to her stomach. She guzzled it desperately, sucking Kara dry. But Kara was never dry, and she had another load ready right after. 

There was more than one hole to use, after all.

Kara yanked her up by the belt, bending her over the couch and kicking her feet apart. She grinded against Lena’s asscheeks, painting them with her cum while she fumbled for the right key, unlocking the shield sealing her cunt. 

Lena’s hole was twitching and sucking at the empty hair, desperate to be filled. Kara pushed herself in, turned on beyond belief. “You’re a dirty filthy slut,” She tells Lena, her cock pistoning in and out. She hooked her fingers around the belt’s waistband and shoved her back against her cock, revelling in her whimpers and whines. “Desperate for cum, had to padlock you just so you won’t rub yourself on the couch like a bitch in heat. Fuck.”

Her own words are enough to drive her over the edge. Her cock pumps a big load of cum into Lena’s cumhole. She moans long and low, thrusting softly until she’s finished, pulling out and locking the shield again after. Her cum spills around the edges of the metal.

Kara brought down her palm on Lena’s ass, making her yelp. “Thank you for your cum,” Lena whimpered, understanding the command loud and clear.

“Your fucking welcome,” Kara slumped onto the couch, slapping Lena’s ass again so she’d slip down to her place on the floor. She took a sip of her beer, and rested her feet, covered in her oxfords, one on Lena’s ass and the other on her back, satiated and looking forward to her good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik everyone wanted Lena to come hard but this a different type of smut lol. i have a bunch of ideas and the next two chapters are actually all ready so, now that you know exactly what this smut series would be like, let me know if any of you would like more.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara never wakes up at a set time on a weekend, preferring not to use her alarm. Sometimes it’s 6, sometimes it’s 10, sometimes somewhere in between. Lena kneels at the corner of the room for hours, perking up at every shuffle only to be let down again. 

It feels like years, and it is a long time- nearly two hours Lena waits patiently and obediently to be used, collar bound around her throat, slightly tighter than comfortable, and her holes locked up with the keys Kara owns. Finally Kara yawns and stretches, taking her time. She’s completely naked, and Lena’s mouth damn near waters as she watched her muscles ripple, her abs stretch. 

She slips her legs out of the sheets, sitting on the edge of her mattress. Her half-hard cock hangs limp on her thigh, a monstrous 6 inches that planned on growing to 9 before completion. 

Kara snaps her fingers between her knees. Lena crawls over, panting, and kneels between her legs. Beyond eager after waiting for so long, she gets to her cocksock work, tonguing Kara’s length and grazing her teeth on the sensitive tip, helping it reach its full potential so that it can spend itself until gratified.

Kara picks up her phone, answering texts Winn had sent in the middle of the night and a work email from Andrea. She hums at the warmth of Lena’s hands cupping her balls and answers her phone when it rings. “Hey Alex.”

Kara taps at the back of her head when she whimpers, indicating to her that she should be quiet. Lena stuffs her own throat until her nose touches Kara’s navel, keeping herself quiet so that the only noise in the room is her heavy breathing.

“Yes, i remember brunch at 10.” Kara says, tone not changing for a second, as if she’s unaffected by her fat cockhead poking Lena’s tonsils and her hard thick length enveloped in her wet warmth. “It’s only 8.”

“ _8:20_ ,” A tinny voice retorts from the phone. “ _You better not be late. This is important_. ”

“Of course,” Kara drawls. “I’m meeting the girlfriend. What’s her name, again? Karen?”

“ _Kelly_ ,” Alex snarks.

“Right, sorry. I’m sure she’s great, Alex.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Alex sniffs, and then the line breaks.

Kara puts down her phone and chuckles, tugging Lena off her cock. “Come on, whore,” She yawns, hooking the leash in. She doesn’t pull, holding it lazily as she pads to the kitchen, Lena following the back of her feet as she crawls after her. She kneels in a corner and waits for Kara to prepare her coffee.

The blissful smell of brewed beans fills the kitchen, as well as the frozen waffles that are melting in the toaster. Kara disappears for a moment, shuffling in the living room, and reappears with a red dog bowl.

A dog bowl.

She cuts up the waffles and throws them in, leaving with it for the living room again and coming back for her coffee and Lena’s leash. Lena crawls after her with trepidation, already flushed with humiliated arousal.

“This is your doggy bowl,” Kara says, gesturing towards it. Upon closer inspection Lena notices the white engraving: Cum-Dump. “This is where you’ll get your meals around me from now on. You won’t be getting yourself breakfast today, i have plans for my cock. So this is what you’ll be eating.”

Kara kicks the bowl so that it’s closer to the coffee table, and lifts the table to hook Lena’s leash loop under. She stands, feet shoulder-width apart, and starts jerking herself off. 

“Show me your holes,” She husks, and Lena moans, bendind over and lifting her ass in the air.

“My fucking dirty bitch,” Kara mutters to herself, hand moving furiously over her length as the other slapped Lena’s ass over and over. “My own fucking whore. My own fucking cum-dump,” She hissed, pointing her cock towards her target and shooting out her jets of cum all over the cut up waffles, drowning them with her musky scent.

She finishes with a sigh, her cock falling limp against her thigh. “How do doggy whores say thank you to their daddy?”

Lena yelps, imitating the bark Kara had made her practice the day before. “Good whore. Now eat your food.”

Lena fell to her hands and knees and carefully lowered her head to the bowl, her chin and nose digging into the food as she took a bite, smearing cum on her face.

“When i come back i expect the bowl to be licked clean, and you laying down like a good doggy does. Understand?”

Lena woofed, unable to control her moan as she took another bite.

“Fucking whore,” Kara muttered, disappearing into her room. 

Lena finished up her meal, blushing a furious red even when there was nobody there to see her, and licked the bowl clean of any traces of cum until it was spotless. She rested her forearms on the floor and stretched out her body, laying her head on the back of her palms. She was unsure what Kara had planned for her, her cunt was slick and dripping waiting for the brief reprieve of Kara’s cock pistoning inside her before she was left empty and needy again, and she was looking forward to the praise once Kara came back and saw how spotless Lena had left the bowl for her. How spotless Lena had left  _her_ bowl for Kara.

Kara comes out of her room fully dressed in dark black skinny jeans and a navy floral shirt, her damp hair falling down her shoulders to dry. She peers down at the bowl.

“Good job,” Kara fiddles with something on the coffee table, what sounds like ripping a package apart. “You loved it, didn’t you? Best meal you’ve ever had. You’ll get more soon enough. Face down, kiss the floor. Ass up.”

Kara smiles as Lena whines softly, perking her ass up and smashing her face to the floor. There’s the creak of Kara’s key unlocking her shield, and then her asshole is uncovered. Damp from being in captivity for two days, the burst of cool wind has Lena moaning into the floor.

“Just another hole to dump my cum in,” Kara mutters. “I’m going to enjoy it so, very much.” She rubs her thumb over Lena’s tight pucker of an asshole, then spreads her cum dump’s ass cheeks apart and spits on her twitching hole. She rubs the cumhole again, forcing her thumb inside with great difficulty.

Kara‘s thumb sinks it. She groans at the tight hold that envelops it, thrusting her fat thumb in and taking it out completely to watch Lena’s hole swallow air, searching for something to hold, and then thrusting in again. She feels so fucking good around her thumb, almost too good, and soon she’ll be pounding her cock into her and feeling that heavenly tightness around her rigid pole.

Kara replaces her thumb with the teardrop tip of an anal plug, arrived brand new in the mail. Lena gasped at the cold and painful sensation, bracing herself on the carpet as her ass clenched hard, just making it all the more enjoyable for Kara to force the plug past her walls.

Kara admires the shiny metal gleaming between her cheeks, tracing her thumb over it and tapping it once, making Lena cry out and writhe. She closed the shield over it, hiding it from view. 

“I want you needy and begging to be filled when i come back,” Kara ordered, and was out of the door.

/

Lena waits for Kara’s return for hours, longer than the time she’d spent waiting for her to wake up. She’s grateful for the mixture of waffles and cum Kara had prepared for her, but her stomach still growls insistently after some time. The plug in her ass is an unfamiliar sensation, and her asshole clenched around it periodically, making her cry out to the empty room.

The second Kara walks through the door she’s on her hands and knees. “Please dump your cum in my ass,” She begs, as per her instructions. “Please, Daddy, please give me your cum,” She rushes out, blushing furiously.

“You want my cum, don’t you,” Kara growls. “Four hours without my cock in you, and you can’t stand it. Tell me what you need.”

Lena whines. “I need it. I need to be filled.”

“You’ll get it,” Kara promised, prowling towards her. “You’ll be nice and full when i’m done with you, like a good cum dumpster.”

Kara unlocks the leash and throws her onto the couch with a fistful of hair, already in the process of unblucking her belt. She unlocks the shield covering her prize with a creak, grinning ferally as she pulls out the plug, watching Lena wince and her asshole gape. 

Kara pressed her fat cockhead against Lena’s hole through the open shield, pressing harder when she was met with strong resistance, until her tip breached the tight ring of muscle.

Kara never felt such exquisite tightness. She forced the rest of her length in without further a do, almost unhearing of Lena’s warbling gasps, and let out a sigh as she settled in, hips snug against Lena’s ass. 

Kara gives a few shallow thrusts, soft and slow and self-indulgent, moaning at the ridges that wrapped around her cock like it was a new-born child. It’s tight— It’s too damn tight. Pleasure spikes through her spine, her toes dig into the carpet as her belly tightens. “Take it,” She groans, gently fucking into her ass to prolong her orgasm as she pumped her full of cum. “Take your fucking load.”

Kara stays there, shoved balls deep inside Lena’s ass, keeping her filled up with cock. Once she’s had her fill she fumbles for the plug and pulls out, hurrying to push it in before any of her cum spills out.

“Good fucking cum dump,” She groaned, sated and sleepy. Whereas Lena’s belly was hungry and her cunt begging for more, Kara’s belly was full with food from brunch and her balls emptied of cum, her cock limp and satisfied. She guided Lena back to the coffee table, her bitching stand, and leashed her back up, stumbling to her room for a nap.

/

Lena woke up screaming to violent leather hitting the skin of her ass, thrashing away desperately. Kara threw her belt aside and grabbed a hold of her leash, dragging her half along the floor as she failed to hurry with her pace. “Wake up, bitch. Time for dinner.”

The sun had indeed fallen. Lena had spent the past two days eating cum, taking cum, being filled with cum, humiliated and welted, introduced to her new bowl, cementing her role as Kara’s cum dumpster, as Kara had been treating her for the past 4 days. And all through out she hadn’t herself cum a single time, her cunt wheeping for something she doesn’t think it’ll ever get.

“Kneel.”

Lena settles on her knees with a whimper. They’re chafed from crawling and kneeling for the past few days, and they ache as she sits waiting for her next command.

“Good whore.”

Kara puttered around the kitchen, taking the frozen steak she’d left out earlier and salting it, rubbing it with olive oil and adding a sprinkle of black pepper. The kitchen fills with the smell of cooking steak as she adds it to the sizzling pan. Lena’s stomach rumbles desperately for a bite.

“Now you,” Kara tugs her leash, leading her to the kitchen counter and lugging her across it, cock ready in hand. She unlocks the shield and runs her dick through the copious slick dripping from Lena’s whiny cunt, slipping inside easily.

Kara thrusts in and out with bruising force, grunting as Lena’s moans and the sloppy sound of her drenched cunt echoes around the room.

The timer rings. Kara slaps at the purple welt she’d painted on Lena’s ass and pulls out, ignoring her whining cries as she takes the steak out of the stove and onto a plate. She cuts a quarter of it into tiny pieces and dumps them in Lena’s bowl. 

Returning to her whore, she slaps her heavy shaft against her cunt and shoves it in, taking her by each side of the waistband of her chastity belt and starting to pull her back as she pounds into her, thrusts quick and rough and deep. She unlocks the shield covering her other cumhole and takes out her plug, tugging it out roughly and smoothly despite the resistance and spreading her ass cheeks to watch her cum trickle out with each pulse of Lena’s empty asshole.

She pulls out when she’s close, aims her cock at the bowl near her feet, drizzling the small portion of steak with a heavy dose of cum that nearly overpowers it, soaking it until the meat turns soggy. 

Kara washes her hands, wipes her cock with a towel. “Eat your food.”

Lena falls to her hands and knees, bending over like a dog for a big bite of her cum steak. 

Kara settles comfortably onto her seat, a cushion underneath her ass. She cuts up her large steak with a knife and lifts it to her mouth with a fork, eyes keen on the holes she’d left uncovered to watch her cum leak out of Lena’s ass and join Lena’s own slick pouring out of her cunt, still twitching in search of a cock, as she moans into her meal. 

/

Lena kneels in the corner of the room patiently. She’s a whore, she’s a bitch, she’s a cum dumpster waiting for her next load. At Kara’s hands she’s collared, leashed, her meals are cum soaked and her cunt is whiny, and she wakes up and goes to sleep with the taste of Kara’s cum on her lips. She belongs on her knees, worshiping Kara’s cock, whether it be with her mouth or cunt or ass. They’re all holes, ready for her disposal. 

Her knees constantly ache, because whores crawl after their master all day, kneeling and never leaving the floor. Her belly was always bloated from swallowing kara’s big loads every day without complaint, her cunt always slick and ready for cock, begging and wheeping for an orgasm that she’ll work tirelessly for.  _Just one_ , Lena thinks,  _just one, please, please, please—_

She hears a snap of fingers and she falls to all fours, crawling to kneel near her feet. She gazes up at her and opens her mouth without even being asked, begging silently. Kara pushes into her mouth, Lena’s sucking lips closing around her shaft, stretching thin as Kara pushes more of her dick in. Kara taps her cheek with two fingers and Lena lifts her hands to wrap around her balls, lets her mouth fall slack, drool slipping out and dripping onto her chin and the floor as she warms her owner’s cock.

Kara goes through her phone, humming to herself. She’s relaxed, bone-loose and happy- cumming two times a day every day has done wonders to her mood. Once done returning texts she pulls her cockslut off her dick and leashes her, guiding her to the kitchen.

As Kara prepares her breakfast, her whore waits kneeling in the corner without being told. She’s docile and easy to control now that she’s embraced her place, keen to grovel at Kara’s feet. Kara makes herself coffee and an omelete, singing under her breath. She stands over Lena’s doggy bowl, the bold text declaring her Kara’s _cum-dump_ , and pumps her fist over her cock. Knowing Lena’s kneeling in the corner, and that she’s about to make her lick her cum off her bowl like she’s her little bitch doggy, drives her to climax easily, and her cum splashes onto the bowl, filling it up. 

“Your breakfast.” 

Kara settles for her own meal. Lena kneels by her feet, flushing- she’s trained to wait for Kara’s first bite.

“I want you to lick it clean, slurp it up like a good bitch slurps up water.”

Kara cuts the omelete and brings it up to her lips; Lena falls to her hands and knees and licks the salty cum with the flat of her tongue, curving it slightly so that it pools in her mouth and slurping it, her spine arching as she moans.

Kara turns on her laptop and starts chipping off some work to the background of Lena’s moaning and desperate erratic breathing and writhing. Kara puts her foot on her back. “Don’t move,” She demands dourly, focused on her work and having spied the movement out of her periphery. Lena slurps harder, hips stilling, working to take in her load. 

Kara finishes her work, powering off her laptop and looking down at Lena. She’s panting and whining, running the flat of her tongue across the surface of the bowl to clean it of the last vestiges of Kara’s cum, running her tongue all around the edges until it’s spotless.

“What does a good dog say?”

Lena whined and mewled, over and over like a dog would until Kara was satisfied with her performance. 

Once Kara leaves for work Lena turns over onto her back and, away from kara’s watchful eyes, rubs at the slick tiny tidbit of sensitive skin around the edges of the belt, trying desperately to sneak her hand in, to find her little clit, apply just the littlest pressure, just the gentlest touch, and and ends up crying into the carpet when she, like all the other times before, fails.

Its like always being on the edge of orgasm, wet and leaking, whining and crying and trying desperately to achieve it, but being denied the pleasure, even as she’s being fucking and filled every day and night.

And Lena takes it and whines and barks like a good girl and thanks Kara for her load, hoping her good behavior will earn her an orgasm of any kind, even the brief, tiny tingle of an unsatisfactory climax she’d had last when she humped on the couch after her holes had been abused for the first time four days ago now, the morsel that condemned her to the chastity belt. 

She remembers with sudden clarity Kara’s words from that fateful morning after.  _Cum dumpsters don’t cum without permission_.

Lena’d never asked her for that permission before. She’d never begged her for it before. She’d only taken her fucking gladly, swallowed her load without complaint, and yes she’d done all sorts of things like whine and bark and cry for it, and kiss her feet and lick her cock clean and kneel waiting for hours, but she’d never explicitly begged for permission to cum.

The untamed fire in her clit burns higher and harder, and its the only thing running through her cum dump mind all day.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara is relaxed against the kitchen counter, a glass of wine in her hand and her pants around her ankles. Lena’s on her knees below her, lips sliding up and down Kara’s dick.

“I had a hard day at work today,” Kara sighs. “But i kept going knowing i had a warm cunt to sink my cock into.”

Lena gasps when she feels a light slap on her face. She opens her eyes, cheeks bulging with Kara’s full thick length of cock stuffed inside. She squirms, cunt leaking and hands held behind her back. In the mornings Kara likes Lena’s hands on her balls, but during the night she likes them crossed behind her back, chest poking up as she works her throat.

“Keep that mouth open while I fuck your throat,” she says. “I want to feel your tongue on my balls.”

Lena opens her mouth wide around kara’s dick, her tongue stretched out under her shaft. Kara thrusts lazily into her mouth, rutting against her tongue without pushing too deep, while she gathers Lena’s long, dark hair into her fist and sips her wine. Once she’s finished with her glass and has Lena’s hair in a makeshift ponytail, she growls and thrusts deep, her cockhead sinking into Lena’s tight throat until she’s bottomed out, Lena’s tongue squirming under her shaft with her nose pressed tight against Kara’s abs, just barely msnaging to lick her balls.

“Where were you years ago when i needed a cocksock for my dick, huh?” Kara puffs, yanking Lena back by the hair. She turns around and fists her cock, emptying onto the floor with a long and loud moan. She grabs Lena’s hair again and throws her to the floor. “Eat your dinner. I want the floor spotless.”

Kara’s silverware clink throughout the room as she eats her fancy chinese takeout. She’d launched her cum all throughout the kitchen, and she watched as Lena licked the floor tiles diligently from start to finish, nose dragging against the floor and her locked up holes waving in the air. 

She was her personalized cumsock, her very own whore, and being able to come back home and do whatever she wanted to her in whatever way she wanted, make her beg just to lick Kara’s cum off the floor like a mop, never failed to elevate her mood. 

“Say thank you to the floor,” Kara demanded. 

“Thank you floor,” Lena whimpers, kissing and licking at the tiles again to show her gratitude.

“Go bend over my bed.”

Kara had seemed genuinely irritated, Lena thinks as she bends over the edge of the bed, ass up facing the door. Maybe she’ll put off her plan for begging, keen as she was to do it.

She hears the tv turning on and the fizz of a beer can opening, and resigns herself to waiting longer. Her eyes slip shut, relaxing into the mattress.

“You’re spending the night taking my cock in your cunt silently while i make a sex tape, understand?”

Lena jolts, not having heard Kara come in, and nods into the mattress.

“Answer me,” Kara snaps, smacking her ass with a firm, forceful hand.

“Yes Daddy,” Lena answers, making sure to make her voice as whiny and apolegetic as possible.

“Fucking dumb cumwhore,” Kara curses, shedding her pants and shirt. She rummages in the bedside cupboard until she finds her camera, turning it on to zoom in on Lena’s face. There are teartracks running down her face that she had cried during the humiliaring act of licking Kara’s load off the floor until it was gleaming and thanking it, kissing and licking it as if it were Kara’s cock.

“This is my cum dumpster,” She narrates for the video. “My own little doggy. Bark for the camera.”

Lena yips, barks, whines and woofs until Kara’s satisfied.

“Tell me what you need,” Kara prompts.

“Your cock. Your cock in my—ohhhh, your cock in my cunt, please, please. Fill me up with your cum.”

“Good girl,” Kara grunts, making her way around the bed. “Always ready for her next fill.”

Kara rearranges Lena so her knees are spread the furthest they can go, her feet dangling off the edge of the bed, ass perked up with the rest of her body low and submissive, like a turkey ready to be stuffed, while Kara stands on the floor and towers over her. She slaps her erection against her thigh. “Beg me to unlock your cummy hole.”

“Please, Daddy, please unlock my cummy hole and pound it—“

Kara slaps her stinging ass. “What are you?”

“I’m your cum dump,” Lena keens, wishing Kara would fuck her already so she’d stop humiliating herself to the camera, begging for cum. “I’m your slut, your bitch, your whore, your hole—“

“Now be quiet and take your load.”

Kara finally pushes her cock in, beginning a languid pace, rutting in and out of Lena’s hole like it was made to be fucked by her. Lena suppresses her noises, whimpering lightly when Kara thrusts particularly hard.

“You were born to be my cum dump,” Kara tells her confidently, smirk audible in her tone. Lena’s cunt clenches around her and Kara can’t help but fuck her a little faster. “Born to bend over and take my cock, swallow my cum.”

She angles the camera so it captures her smirk, her tanned muscular body and her churning hips, her possessive hand showing ownership by splaying over Lena’s ass as she rutted into her cunt through the hole in the chastity belt; and Lena’s lower body, her pale ass and the twin dimples on her lower back. She stuffs her, again and again, at the pace she dictates, and Lena stays completely silent except for the occasional whimpering that she can’t contain.

Kara grunts, bringing her palm down in a spank just to revel in the sound, to show that she owns her, Lena’s pathetic whimpers beginning to slip more frequently as Kara gripped her fleshy ass tight, eyes watching her own thick cock slip in and out of Lena’s sucking lips and her abs rippling in the camera.

“Take that fucking cock,” She gritted, her hips slowing and jerking as she pressed in deep, moaning as she comes, shooting her load into Lena.

She moves the camera closer to film her pulsing cock, shooting ropes of cum into Lena’s begging hole. 

“What do you say?”

“Thank you Daddy,” Lena whined softly.

Kara pulled her dick out, focusing the camera on Lena’s hole. “Fucking cumwhore,” She spit as her load started to seep out, locking the chastity belt back up with gusto.

Lena fell to her knees, shivering. “Hands behind your back,” Kara ordered. “Show me how grateful you are.”

Unable to use her hands, Lena fell lips first to Kara’s foot. “Thank you Daddy,” She keened. 

“Good cum dumpster. On your back,” Kara nudged her with her foot and Lena flipped over. Kara zoomed in on the chastity belt, her jizz leaking out, the plaque declaring her  _Daddy’s holes_ .

“Come on doggy,” Kara tutted and Lena crawled after her with a barely audible woofing wine.

“Hop up on the coffee table and lay down on your stomach.”

Lena scrambled to follow her instructions, wincing at the touch of the cold surface against her belly and breasts. Kara puttered around the room and produced a tripod that she set up across from Lena, in front of her face. She placed the camera in its hold and sat down on the couch. 

“We got a new toy in the mail for my cum dump,” Kara said to the camera, ripping into a package. “Decorations for her milk jugs.”

Kara yanked her up by the hair until she scrambled to her knees, and rubbed roughly over her already hard nipples until they were pointy and sharp. She tugs at the both of them, pulling them away from her breasts the furthest she can and then letting them bounce back. Lena whimpers and takes it willingly, in full view of the camera.

Kara puts the first clamp on her nipple. It hurts, a sharp pain caused by the jagged ends of the clamp, and Lena hisses as Kara puts the other clamp on her.

“Down,” Kara pushes her back onto her belly. Lena lays down and waits, panting and stimulated to the absolute brink of release. 

Kara comes with thick ropes in her hands. “Hug your arms and legs around the table,” She orders.

Lena wraps her arms around the small table and under, touching her hands together, and stretches her legs to the side with great difficulty, hugging the table as much as she can.

Kara wraps a pair of ropes around her wrists and ties them together with a hard knot, and then yanks her feet together and ties them as well.

She stands back up, hands on hips as she admires her work. “Try and get out.”

Lena buckled bonelessly onto the table, and only managed to wiggle her back helplessly. Kara spanked her ass and she stopped, back tense as she, held to the coffee table like a piece of decoration, waited for Kara’s next move.

Kara flips open the belt’s shield, traces her thumb over her gleaming, twitching bottom. With the position Lena’s in, legs split apart to the edge of her discomfort, her cumhole yields easily and accepts Kara’s finger.

Lena moans at the stretch of her aching hole as Kara fucks two fingers into her, unable to move, just lay there tied up and take it. Her body is tense, limbs stretched out, nipples clamped and breasts pressed against the surface of the coffee table.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Lena grunts as a third finger slips in.

A swift spank to her ass. “No talking, be a good cumwhore.”

Lena’s teeth click together as she wires her jaw shut. Kara clambers onto the coffee table, knees either side of her body as she towers over her. She pulls her fingers out, replacing them with her cock. 

Kara doesn’t stop until her hips fall all the way to Lena’s ass. She ruts slowly at first, sitting on Lena’s plump ass as she grinds and rolls her hips without pulling out. “Fuck,” She growls, as her shaft is hugged tight and her fat tip tingles with arousal. Her hips pump faster as she lets herselfgo, fucking Lena down onto the table, hips pistoning in and out of her and forcing mewling cries from Lena’s lips.

Kara plants her knees and pulls herself up, prying Lena’s ass apart and watching her cock, thick and hard, stretch out her tiny asshole. 

Lena’s shrieking into the table, her limbs trembling furiously. The angle does something different to her asshole, making it more responsive, making the pleasure more enormous. Kara’s cock finds a good spot for its fat tip and penetrates it again and again and Lena’s eyes roll back in her head. Just as she thinks-  _jesus fucking christ i think i’m gonna come pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ -Kara’s hips stutter and still, and her meat pulses ropes and ropes of cum. She continues to move in shallow juts of her hips, abs rippling with the effort, her nails digging in as she finishes unloading in Lena’s tight ass, and it’s no longer enough.

Kara hisses as she pulls out, the oversensitivity making her flaccid penis twitch. She stumbles off the table and takes the camera, moving to spread Lena’s ass cheek and film her jizz leaking out of her gaping hole as she whimpers into the wood of the table.

Kara spanks her ass, squeezes and massages the soft, abused flesh, bringing the camera closer to her leaking asshole. 

She shuts the metal shield over Lena’s cumsoaked hole again, smirking as she whimpers patheticaly, unable to wiggle a single inch. The ropes keeping her hugging the table are rough, and the knot tight. Kara’s cock is satisfied, but she hasn’t quiet let out the steam of her shitty day at work.

“You’re sleeping here,” She decides, smacking her butt again and leaving to her room without a look back. Because this is her home, and her property tied to the table, and what she says goes without complaint.

Lena, still trembling, her butt and cunt soaked and sticky under the belt, hears the shower open as Kara washes off. She knows she won’t get the result she wants, and yet she tries to wriggle and grind down on the table, but the ties are merciless, and she resigns to her fate as she falls asleep like a pig waiting for slaughter- or, better yet, a cumwhore waiting for her load.

/

Kara wakes up early the next day for a run, and comes back sweaty and rippling. “Good morning, whore,” She greets, yanking Lena’s head up by her hair. She’s still tied up to the table, cunt and ass smeared with cum under her chastity belt, face wet with tears. She whines softly.

“You want my dick, whore?” Kara asks, even as she’s already reaching into her shorts to pull her cock out. “What a hungry little cockslut.”

Kara drew a tight fist through Lena’s hair, wiping a bit of precum from the tip of her dick onto her cheek. Her strong grip on her hair pushed her head towards the tip.

“Take it all,” Kara hissed. “Swallow my cock right down your throat like a good whore.”

Lena hollowed her mouth and slid down the shaft, her mouth stretching around the girth that was impossible to get used to. She moved down further, gagging as she reached halfway down Kara’s big cock, and then repeating the motion, going as far as she could. Her position, tied down tight to the table, prevented her throat from opening up the way it usually would, and she was about to pull back, choking, but the hand threaded in her hair kept her in place, pushing her down further. Lena gagged, the vibration going through Kara’s cock.

Kara’s movements start to jerk, thrusting every inch down her throat. She pushed the back of Lena’s head forcefully onto her cock. “Fuck, come on. Gag, whore,” She hissed.

Lena chocked and gagged and cried as she took Kara’s length, and her throat bulged with the tight fit of her fat girth. Her eyes watered as her drool dripped all over Kara’s balls.

When Kara finally pulls out she lifts Lena's face, chuckling at her tear-stained cheeks and breathlessness, the precum dripping down her chin from her lips.

“Where do you want my cum, whore? On your face?”

Lena knew by now that Kara asked her something it meant she wanted her to beg for it. “Please, please, cum all over my face,” She begged between pants and coughs. 

Kara takes her cock in her fist, stroking it. “Here it comes,” She growled, and thick ropes of hot cum launched from her cock to splash over Lena’s face. She paints Lena’s forehead, her left cheek, and jizzes all over her face until not a spot is clear.

Kara tucked herself back into her shorts with a relieved sigh, and bent down to untie Lena’s arms and legs. Lena fell boneless onto the table, cumdrunk and half asleep. Kara hooked her leash in and dragged her to the kitchen. 

Kara leads her to the corner on the accounts of her eyes being sealed shut with cum and she waited, hands open on thighs, as Kara prepared her coffee and sits down on the island. 

“Do you want to cum?”

Lena gasped. She fell to her hands and knees and pleaded in an instant. “Please daddy i need to so bad- can i please- i’ll do anything, i’ll be a good whore.

Kara snaps her fingers, and Lena crawls blindly, following the sound until she’s kneeling between Kara’s feet.

“Bend over the counter.”

Lena rises and practically throws herself across it, holding herself still and quiet lest Kara change her mind.

Kara unlocks the hinges on either side of her chastity belt and removes it. Slick pours out of Lena like a waterfall, splashing against the floor. Kara yanks her back by her hair and to the floor.

Lena’s hand immediately goes to find her clit— a wack of leather strickes her bum, and she screams, jolting to hold her hand over it protectively. “No touching yourself, cunt,” Kara shouts, and brings her belt down before the other welt has even formed, making Lena thrash and cry out.

“I’m sorry Daddy please please,” Lena put her face down and proffered her prisoned cunt, weeping. “Please forgive me please.”

The belt came down on her one last time, the slap of leather on skin so forceful that it welted immediately. Lena wails, her tears slipping down her cheeks and to the floor.

“If you wanna cum, you use furniture like a bitch in heat. Come hump the table leg.”

Lena crawled to the table, and hugged the thin wood with her body, her clit chafing and sensitive and eager. Kara, seated at the table and looking down at her as she sips her coffee, was laughing loudly as she watched Lena grind desperately against it, wiggling and humping and crying out, her face covered in a healthy dose of cum that clumped her eyes shut and her ass adorned with welts from Kara’s belt. It hurt more than it pleasured, and throughout the past five days, Lena had never felt this degraded until now.

Lena felt a tingle run along the surface of her body, running along her skin and up to her brain. A miniorgasm, weak but more than she has felt for nearly a week, and she grew excited for more, her hips grinding forward—

The sound of leather hitting her skin echoed around the kitchen. Lena fell onto her back, whimpering, and then screamed when the belt came back down onto her thigh.

“You only get one,” Kara told her, amusement in her tone. She was still clutching her belly, the remnants of her laugher trickling out of her lips as she remembered Lena’s pale body humping the furniture in an effort to cum, ending up with a tiny shudder that barely constituted an orgasm, and here she is now, on her back, Kara’s whore. “Cum dumps need to be moderated, otherwise they think they’re something they’re not. Say thank you to the table leg whore.”

Lena scrambled to her knees, eager to please, for maybe Kara will soon pity her and allow her to cum again. She struggled to find the table, blind as she is, and Kara dragged her across the floor by her hair, Lena’s knees tripping over the floor tiles.

“Thank you table leg,” Lena whimpered, leaning forward, her forehead stretching taut as Kara refused to loosen her grip, to kiss it.

“Now eat your breakfast.” There was the clink of metal as Kara put her chastity belt in her bowl, and pushed it towards her. Lena bent over and licked it absolutely clean and spotless, eating the combination of her own slick and Kara’s cum that had been deposited in her for the past five days.

After she’s done she’s yanked back up by her hair and over the table. She whimpers as she lifts her legs for Kara, letting her pull the prison belt up. Kara closes each hinge around her waist with a resounding click, until its snug against her cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some more filthy ass ideas for this but I’m not upping the chap count just in case i decide not to add to the time i’m spending in hell lol.


	5. Chapter 5

It all started when Kara put an ad on the paper: roommate needed. There were no particular requirements, no big asks- just someone her age, who was clean enough and didn’t smoke.

She accepted one of the applicants, and when the woman came in she didn’t seem to be able to tear her eyes away from Kara’s crotch. Getting her out of her clothes was the easiest thing Kara’s ever done, and the girl was more than eager to kiss her cock and swallow her cum.

And now, people can’t seem to stop commenting about her demeanor.  You seem more relaxed, you seem more confident.  Andrea keeps praising her on her work, and the last time she’d met up with Alex and her girlfriend Kelly for lunch the psychologist had said that she was  radiant.

Kara smirks, taps her oxfords on Lena’s ass and back where they’re resting. It’s all thanks to this desperate woman. She shoves her asscheek with her shoe roughly, hand already unclapsing her own belt. “Get up, cum dump. Warm my cock.”

The whore rises to her knees, hair a mess and cheeks ablaze. She clasps her hands behind her back and opens her mouth, waiting with her eyes closed. Kara’s limp cock stirs to life at the sight. She takes it in her hand and slaps it against the flat of Lena’s tongue, then takes her by the back of her head and shoves her cock in her throat.

Lena chokes at first, but then settles, her throat working around Kara’s cock as she kneels still and quiet. Kara crunches on her popcorn, lifting her legs so they rest on the coffee table either side of Lena and slumping down comfortably on the couch, her cock warm and comfortable.

The romcom ends with a wedding, and the credits roll. Kara pulls Lena off her dick with a fistful of hair, looking down at her thoughtfully as she pants.

“Tell me what you dream about,” Kara says, “when you try to touch your little clit through the lock at night.”

Lena stills completely, hesitant as her eyes run over Kara for any sign of displeasure. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

Kara sighs, and slaps her lightly across the cheek. “It’s okay, i know whores can’t help themselves. That’s why i lock up your little holes. Now, tell me what you fantasize about.”

“I think about you kissing my clit,” Lena admits.

Kara hums. “What else?”

“I think about you eating me out until i cum. And kissing me, on my lips.”

Kara lands a sharper, open palmed smack to Lena’s cheek. Lena gasps, but despite the pain, her eyes roll back in her head tellingly.

“You’re the cum dumpster,” Kara hisses, slapping her again. Her head jolts, but Kara’s hand tangles in her hair to keep her still. “You service me, you take my cock,” With each sentence, Kara slaps her across the opposite cheek. “Your mouthhole is for my cum. Your cunthole is for my cum. Your asshole is for my cum.”

Kara leans down, squeezing Lena’s jaw in her hand so she can hiss in her face. “Your clit isn’t a hole, so it’s got no use. Understand?”

“Yes Daddy,” Lena moans, her cheeks red, twitching in arousal. “Sorry, i’ll be a good cumhole Daddy.”

“You better be,” Kara growled. “Bad cumholes get punished. Go to your bitching stand.”

Lena crawls over to the coffee table and climbs on top, wrapping her arms and legs around it. Her heart beats a nervous staccato as Kara ties her arms and legs together, spreading her thighs wide open to an uncomfortable degree. She turns on the camera, an ever-present presence that never fails to humiliate Lena.

Once she’s done she stands behind her, unlocking her shield and pressing a plug against her asshole. “Relax,” she orders, bringing her palm down in a sharp smack that has Lena yelling out. She forcibly relaxes until Kara can push the tip in, stretching her out around it painfully until her asshole takes the broadest part and then the rest.

It must be one of the bigger plugs, this time. The glass of the coffee table fogs up as Lena pants, filled to the brim and helpless. Kara taps the plug once to hear her cry out and locks the shield again.

“Now,” She says, disappearing into another room and coming back with her arms full. “We need to train bad habits out of you.”

She drags a table in front of Lena’s face and puts down her belt; a long, intimidating cane; a wide paddle; and a crop. She trails a slow finger over each one, humming. “What should i use?”

Lena must’ve winced too hard as Kara’s finger landed on the cane. She picks it up, snapping it in her hand. Lena buries her red face in the surface of the coffee table and whimpers, pleading into it. “Daddy, no please—“

Kara grabs her hair with her free hand and forces her head up. “You don’t tell me what to do.”Kara rounds the table and taps her bum cheeks with the cane, runs it teasingly over the roundness of her cheeks. “Tell me what you fantasize about again.”

“You kissing my clit,” Lena repeats tentatively, and there was a loud swishing noise as the cane cracked against her ass. Lena screamed, legs flexing around the table with nowhere to go. A red hot sting bloomed across her flesh, throbbing in tune with her ass around the plug.

“Continue,” Kara ordered. She placed a large, commanding hand on Lena’s back and Lena stilled, shuddering as she pursed her lips shut. The cane came down anyways, so violent the breath left Lena’s lungs and a bright red bruise formed instantly.

“Eating me out,” Lena gave in, bracing herself for another hit and trembling in anticipation. Kara pulled her arm back and the cane snapped through the air, fierce and loud. Lena cried out, shivering against the table as tears leaked out of her eyes, and her juices ran down her chastity belt.

“Continue.”

“Making me cum,” Lena whispered, her asshole stretching around the plug with every deep, shaky breath she took. The cane came down again, and Lena broke down, sobbing into the table. “Daddy please,” she wept. “Please i’ll be a good cumwhore Daddy. Please please i’ll be good—“

The cane came down again, cutting her short. “Continue,” Kara hissed.

Lena braced herself, her thighs aching and her butt burning obscenly. “Kissing me,” She finished, and the cane came down over and over in an unpracticed rhythm. Lena bucked like a horse, her throat sore with her warbling screams and her cheeks wet with her tears, but the pain did not stop her cunt from dripping. “Bad little hole,” Kara scolded, running the long and thin, merciless piece of wood over her bruised cheeks. “What are you?”

“A cum dumpster!” Lena screeched. “Daddy’s cum dumpster! I’m a cum dumpster, please—“

“That’s right,” Kara cooed. “A cumwhore. Cockslut. Say it.”

“Daddy’s cumwhore. Daddy’s Cockslut. Your Cumhole, fucktoy, Daddy please!”

“Now that’s a good little hole. All it took was a little beating. I don’t know if the lesson has sunk in yet, though.”

“Your cumwhore,” Lena sobbed. “Your cumsock.” She abandoned words and began barking, yipping weakly.

Kara smirked, cutting the cane loudly through the air to watch her tremble, the fear bubbling up. Lena barked louder, a plea, as if to say  _please i’m a good doggy._

Kara struck her anyways. The crack was thunderous, and Lena bucked in her restrains as she sobbed. The cane whooshed and struck again, harder and harder each time, Lena squealing and sobbing until she had nothing left. She could feel herself getting wetter with every stroke and her cunt, which had ached all day, throbs in time with her ass.

“Now,” Kara said. “Tell me what you fantasize about.”

“Your cock,” Lena panted, slurring the words in her haste to get them out. “Your cum.”

Kara hummed. “What else.”

“Filling me up, cumming inside me. Being a good cumwhore.”

“Do good cumwhores cum?”

“No!” Lena shook her head vehemently. “No!”

“That’s right. Good cumwhore,” Kara cooed. She tossed the cane aside and unlocked the shield, tugging the plug out. She took her throbbing cock in her hand and entered her gaping asshole with one hard thrust, gasping as the hot walls wrapped around her thick meat in a snug hold.

Kara begins thrusting hard and fast, Lena crying out each time her hips smacked into her bruised ass. She lifts Lena’s head by a tight grip in her hair, revealing her teary eyes and pink cheeks to the camera. Her other hand leaves bruises on Lena’s hip, pounding into her and groaning when the tight walls pulse around her cock, putting it in a choke hold.

“Please cum in me,” Lena keened, dutiful, finally sure of her place. Kara pounds into her harder, pulling her up by the hair and jerking one last time. She stiffens, her cock throbbing as it empties pulses of cum inside Lena’s hole. 

“This is what happens when you don’t understand your place,” Kara warns, grip going tighter. “You understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Clean me up,” Kara’s back covers the camera’s view as she towers over Lena, her cum dump licking her cock eagerly. She moans at the taste, sucking gently at the semi hard cock. She finishes with a kiss to Kara’s low hanging balls.

“Thank you Daddy.”

“Good whore,” Kara praises, sighing deeply and rubbing down her stomach, enjoying the warm sock’s work.

——

Lena’d been collared and leashed, and instructed to wait patiently for Kara’s return. She’s to bound up to the door on all fours as soon as she hears the door unlock, carrying the leash in her mouth and whining and barking around it. “If you’re a good dog maybe you’ll get to cum,” Kara had said.

There’s nothing to entertain her as she waits; the tv is off, she’s not allowed to use her phone or a laptop, or even sit anywhere but the floor, and always on her hands and knees like a good pet dog. Her cunt burns and flutters with the prospect of cumming.

Her mind free to wander, she thought back to the week before, Kara’s scathing, humiliating laughter as she humped the furniture like a rabid monkey, and Kara’s scornful belt that welted her ass until she behaved. And the cane- god, she never wanted it again.

She’ll beg for it today, without words. She’ll kiss and lick Kara’s feet, take her cum in all her holes, clean the whole apartment with her tongue, she’ll beg for her cum and cock like they’re the only thing that’s important in the world. Shs just needs another chance to cum.

Finally the door begins to unlock. Lena bites her leash, the taste of leather bitter against her tongue, and crawls to the front door, barking and yipping like a dog excited for her owner’s arrival. 

But it’s not just Kara that walks through the door. There’s a man too- a 6 foot 3 hunk of a man, taking over most of the doorway, staring at her with wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

“Sit,” Kara ordered sharply before Lena could stand and run off to her room. “Don’t move.”

Lena whimpers, looking off to the hallway that leads to her room. Her fingers flex on the ground, preparing to lift herself up, but she makes the mistake of glancing back at Kara. The bulge in her pants, the gleaming stone of her eyes.

She obeys, kneeling with the leash in her mouth. Kara takes it in her hand and tugs. “This is my friend James. He wanted to meet my cockslut. How do you greet your master when she comes home?”

Lena looks up, confused, and follows her eyeline to Kara’s oxfords. She whimpers, a humiliated blush coloring her naked chest red, and bends over, pressing her lips to each foot. 

“And how do we greet our guests?”

Lena whines, squeezing her legs shut. The chastity belt refuses any relief to her clit, and she bends over to kiss the man’s dirty sneakers, dripping out of her chastity belt and down her thighs.

“Shit, Kara,” the man croaks. “You were being serious.”

“Told you,” Kara smirks, smug. “Come on, doggy.” She pulls Lena by the leash to the coffee table. Lena scrambles after her, her ass burning under the man’s predatory eyes. Kara traps the leash around one of the table legs and orders Lena to, “Sit down.”

Lena does, stretching out and cushioning her chin on her hands. She waits as Kara takes out a beer pack from the kitchen, the two conversing about her as if she weren’t there.

“Everything you told me was real?” James asks, not bothering to lower his tone at all.

“Yeah,” Kara replied. “Believe me now?”

“Shit. Fuck. Yeah.”

They come back with the beer, and Kara unleashes her, snapping her fingers by her side with a sharp, “Come.”

Lena crawls after her shamefully, kneeling between her legs as she sits on the couch. Kara starts unbuckling her belt, then spares James a glance. “You mind?”

“No,” James says, sounding almost short of breath, the words spilling out of him eagerly. “No. Go ahead.”

Kara undoes her pants and pulls out her semi-hard cock. She rests her feet on the coffee table, each side of Lena’s body. “Get to work.”

Lena’s cunt leaks like never before, her juices running down her legs and leaving a wet spot on the floor. She holds her hands behind her back, curling her fingers together to resist rubbing herself desperately over the chastity belt, and takes Kara’s cock in her mouth. 

“How does this work?” James asks, fascination clear in his voice. “She just does whatever you want?”

“She’s desperate for cock,” Kara shrugs. “Desperate for my cum.”

She pulls Lena off her cock, the slut’s moans escaping her lips now that they’re not filled. “What are you?”

“Your cum dumpster,” Lena whines, her eyes rolling back in her head as she rolled her hips against nothing. “Please. Your whore.”

“Good whore. Bring your bowl.”

Lena crawls back over to the coffee table, nudging the bowl with her head until it’s between Kara’s legs. She hears the man curse and Kara jerks her cock until heavy, endless cum splashed into the bowl.

“Slurp,” Kara orders, and Lena winces as if in pain. She avoids the man’s eyes at all cost and falls to her hands and knees, slurping loud and messy. 

“Good doggy,” Kara says, and Lena can’t help the whine that comes out of her.

“Fuck,” Says James. He holds a hand over his own pants. “Can i...”

“No,” Kara says before be finishes his question. “Get your own cockwhore.”

“Where the hell am i gonna find one?” James groans.

“Do what i did,” Kara shrugs. “Put an ad on the paper for a new roommate and maybe she’ll try to suck your dick.”

“She really does this just because she loves dick?” James asks. “You haven’t like, drugged her or anything, right?”

“No,” Kara rolls her eyes. “Whore. What are you?”

“Cum dump,” Lena answers promptly, chin and cheeks stained with cum. “Cock slut.”

Kara smirks at her friend. They crack open their beers, turning on the tv. “This is the first day i met her,” Kara says.

Lena abandons the bowl and looks up. It’s a picture of her, face covered in cum and eyelashes sealed with cum. Kara had forced her to smile.

A sharp pain erupts from her back and Lena yelps. She falls to her forearms, face above the bowl. “Finish your dinner,” Kara growls, and Lena dips her head again, slurping the rest with a loud moan.

Kara flips through her album like it’s pornhub. One constant is Lena’s high, breathy moans, in contrast to the echoing sound of hips smacking against ass. 

“I kept her tied to that table all night.” Kara says. “And the next day i had her humping the kitchen table’s leg. It’s the only way dogs are allowed to cum.”

Lena flushes at the memory, remembering the brief spark travelling from her clit up her spine as she had come close to an orgasm. She slurps louder, moaning into the food, barking and whining. She doesn’t care that the man is there- scratch that, she does, she really does, and her entire body flushes pink with shame. But she needs to show Kara that she’s good, she needs to cum. 

“This is what happens when she’s a bad dog,” Kara says, smirk almost audible through her voice. The sound of the cane comes through the speakers and Lena whimpers in time with her video-self, licking the edges of the bowl until it’s spotless. She leaves her face in the bowl after she’s finished, waiting for her next order.

“This is what happens when you don’t understand your place,” video-Kara hisses at her. “Yes Daddy, no begging to cum Daddy,” video-Lena babbles pleadingly.

“Do you need your shoes cleaned?” Real-Kara asks out of the blue. 

“Uh, sure,” James says, audibly confused. He starts taking them off until Kara stops him with a hand on his thick forearm.

“No, leave them on. I know a dirty rag that’ll clean them right up. Whore, come clean his shoes.”

Lena stiffens and whines into the smelly steel of her bowl. She gets up on shaky, trembling arms and legs, crawling until she’s in between the man’s huge legs. She doesn’t have to ask, she knows what Kara meant, and she’s so turned on, she needs to cum so bad, she barks and bends over, licking the dirt off his white sneakers. 

“Fuck, you’re one lucky bastard.” James groans, sounding like he’s on the edge of bursting in his pants. 

Kara plays him the rest of her video collection while Lena cleaned james’s shoes. He’d widen his stance, making her whimper as she followed his foot, the texture of his sneakers rough against her tongue. She was sure there was a pool of slick gathering in her chastity belt, and the carpet would have been a mess if she hadn’t been wearing it. 

Eventually Kara snaps her fingers, calling her over. “You’ve been a really good toy,” She says, patting at Lena’s hair with a gentle hand. “You deserve to cum.”

Lena whimpers, feeling shaky with eagerness as Kara unlocks ber chastity belt. Just as she’d assumed, her cunt had leaked all over it, and Kara tosses it to the bowl where she’ll have to lick it clean afterwards.

“You can have five minutes and cum as many times as you want,” Kara says, leaning back on the couch. She gestures to her leg, and Lena blushes, avoiding James’s eyes as she crawls and wraps her arms around Kara’s leg. Her cunt brushes against her shoe, the fine leather the percect surface for her throbbing clint, and her hips begin to rock furiously, chasing her orgasms.

For five minutes the only sounds in the room are Lena’s moans and the wet, filthy sound of her cunt soaking Kara’s shoe as she cums. Her cunt weeps with the relief, and the swarm of unsatisfied arousal that had taken over her stomach finally quells. Her face squishes against Kara’s knee, leaving a trail of drool. “Thank you Daddy,” she babbles in between groans and toe curling shivers. “Thank you Daddy!”

“That’s enough,” Kara says, and for once Lena’s not tortured by it. She falls to her hands and knees, body still shaking in aftershocks, and licks Kara’s shoe clean, still whimpering her thanks.

”Say thank you to my friend too,” Kara orders, and Lena shuffles over eagerly, cunt still dripping as she kisses the man’s shoes.

Kara snaps her fingers, and Lena scurries back. “Are you gonna be a bad girl again?” Kara asks.

“No,” Lena replies, eyes cast down. “No Daddy i’ll be good. I’ll be so good Daddy.”

She falls mouth first to Kara’s shoe again, pressing worshipful kisses, and when Kara says, “Good, ‘cus you’re not coming again for another month,” She only whines into the leather and accepts her fate.

Kara leashes her back up and they show James to the front door, Lena kissing his now clean sneakers at Kara’s behest. She licks her belt clean and Kara locks it snug against her cunt, playing the brand new video of her cumwhore writhing on her shoe on the tv.

Kara points towards the bowl and Lena hides her face in the smelly steel, waiting for her next order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is OFFICIALLY the last of what i have for this smut series. If y’all have any ideas or prompts that u wanted to see for this series but didn’t, u can comment them down below or over at my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amnesiayourself) and i MIGHT (heavy emphasis on the might) write it one day. Otherwise, enjoy!


End file.
